


Professor Lambert

by kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has daily tutoring sessions with Professor Lambert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Lambert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_glitterz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/gifts).



> So when i_glitterz says write me student/teacher pornz...well I had to do it :)

“Fuck,” Tommy screams, hopping out of bed and smacking his head on the frame. He runs around looking for something that resembles clean laundry while throwing the last few books in his back pack. Hopping to put his jeans on as he slips his hoodie on, he hears the door open.

“TJ? Fuck man, what are you in such a hurry for?” His roomie smirks as he watches Tommy run around looking for his other creeper.

“Fuck off. I know you turned off my alarm! Not funny, asswipe! I’m gonna be late _again_ for Professor Lambert. And well…fuck. I’m so kicking your ass later.”

Tommy bolts out of the room and down the stairs hoping that just maybe he can swipe some coffee on his way across campus. He’s fuming at his roommates. They know he _has_ to be on time for his morning tutoring with Professor Lambert. They just don’t know the full extent of the tutoring.

“Fucking shit!” he mumbles out to the world as he races across campus to the building that he was supposed to be in thirty minutes ago. He finds the squeaking of his shoes echoing off the quiet walls deafening. He’s sure that Professor Lambert’s going to have his ass for this. This is the fourth time in the last two weeks that he’s been late. Yep, Tommy’s dead.

Tommy stops at the door to Professor Lambert’s office hoping, that maybe for once, the man was late.

“If that’s you Thomas, you might as well get it over with and come in here. We have to discuss your idea of punctual.” A deep voice hisses from inside the door making Tommy shudder.

Tommy can’t get that lucky; he slowly opens the door, freezing when he sees the dark look in Professor Lambert’s eyes. Before Tommy can get his brain to make his feet move or something, Professor Lambert shuts the door and presses up against Tommy.

“You’re late again, Thomas.” Professor Lambert hisses in his ear as he wraps his fingers around the back of Tommy’s neck. “We need to do something about this problem you seem to have.”

Tommy shudders as the grip on his neck tightens, sending all the blood in his body to his rapidly hardening cock. Biting his lips to hold in a moan, he lowers his head as much as he can with the strong hands on him.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

Professor Lambert releases his hold on Tommy and walks over to sit on the edge of the desk.

“Look at me, boy.”

Tommy’s head snaps up before he can even think about it. His whole body thrums as Professor Lambert looks at him like he’s prey. Tommy doesn’t dare move, knowing it’ll just make his punishment worse.

“How do you want it this time, Thomas?” The smirk on Professor Lambert has Tommy wondering if he didn’t set this up himself.

“However you want me, sir.” Tommy squeaks out, unable to control his arousal.

Professor Lambert stands up, moves the papers that are scattered on his desk, and turns to find that Tommy hasn’t moved.

“What are you waiting for, boy? Strip, now. Then I want you on your knees when I get what I need.”

Tommy works quickly. He removes all of his clothes, and drops to his knees after the last article of clothing hits the floor by his messenger bag.

Professor Lambert grabs Tommy’s hair and pulls his eyes up to meet Professor Lambert. “Do you want the door locked or unlocked, boy?”

“Unlocked.” Tommy’s cock twitches at the thought of getting caught. It’s always his choice to have it unlocked, but Professor Lambert asks every time just to torment him.

With a flick of the knob, the door unlocks and everything becomes more intense. Tommy knows that _anyone_ can walk in and their deep secret will be out for the world to know. Professor Lambert stands in front of Tommy, not speaking. Tommy has his head down once again waiting for what he knows will happen next.

He feels the warm breath on his neck before he hears the words, “Who do you belong to, boy?”

“You, sir.”

“Very good. I see you at least remembered _something_. Now, about your constant tardiness. We need to do something about that. Did you do what I asked the last time you were here or did you forget that, too?”

“No, sir I remembered. No touching, no coming. Please, just, I need.”

“I _need_ you to be on time, boy.” Professor Lambert hisses out as he pulls Tommy to his feet and leads him to the desk. “Now, how many will it be today? One for each minute you were late? Humm yes, I think that will do. Plus ten more for the stalling you did when you got here.”

Tommy moans out as Professor Lambert presses Tommy’s chest against the cold desk. Professor Lambert grabs Tommy’s hands and places them above his head so they’re along the edge of the desk.

“Hold on boy, don’t let go.”

Tommy does as he’s told, his body quivering as he hears the cabinet with all of Professor Lambert’s toys being unlocked. He jumps when he feels a warm hand on his back steadying him. It’s followed quickly by a wet finger pressing at his hole. Tommy jumps a little, never expecting this.

“Calm down, Thomas. This is just something else to help you remember.”

Tommy’s panting against the desk as Professor Lambert opens him up. When Professor Lambert quickly removes his fingers and slides in a plug instead, Tommy can’t contain the moan.

He feels the larger man’s body press against his back before he hears the husky voice in his ear. “No coming until I give you permission, boy.”

Tommy’s already so close, his entire body jumps and quivers with the slightest touch. He’s not ready when the first smack comes down on his ass. Just like always, Professor Lambert makes him count them out.

“…16…17…18...” Tommy gasps and moans between numbers, his fingers turning white from digging them into the desk.

“…28…29…30…”

Professor Lambert stops but Tommy doesn’t dare ask why. He knows he has more coming. When Professor Lambert grabs the base of the plug and twists it just right, Tommy screams out with need. He’s so close, so over sensitive that he can’t even think anymore.

With another smack, Tommy manages to choke out the numbers.

“…38…39…40…”

Professor Lambert runs his hand up Tommy’s spine, letting him know his punishment is done. He loosens his belt, letting his pants and briefs drop to the floor. Quickly flipping Tommy onto his back, Professor Lambert slides out the plug and thrusts into Tommy.

Wrapping his fingers around Tommy’s small hips, Professor Lambert pulls his boy closer as he pounds into him. Tommy can feel the entire desk shaking as his body takes everything that Professor Lambert gives him. He moans and pleads for more as Professor Lambert thrusts harder into him. When Tommy finally feels the fingers wrap around his cock and Professor Lambert breath out, “now”, he fills the room with incoherent sounds as he comes hard with his entire body pulsating.

Tommy’s body goes limp as Professor slams into him a few more times before coming with a moan, thrusting until Tommy’s whining for him to stop.

Professor Lambert slides out of Tommy and walks over to lock the door, then cleans himself and Tommy off right before he leans down and kisses him deeply. Professor Lambert runs his thumb over Tommy’s cheek, gazing down at his lover.  
Tommy smiles back, knowing what he’s thinking.

“Two Months.” He whispers for only Professor Lambert to hear.

When Tommy’s back in his dorm room, he crosses off another day on his countdown to graduation. When he can finally call Professor Lambert by his name and they’re free from the rules of the campus.


End file.
